


Temptation

by byakagun



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis, Smut, Top Annie, basically like an alpha except no abo, bottom mikasa, mikannie - Freeform, mikannie smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byakagun/pseuds/byakagun
Summary: CONVERTED!mikasa and annie have been friends for a long time now, so mikasa trusts annie when she asks her to show her how to jack someone off.annie was up to the taskG!P annie.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 12
Kudos: 242





	Temptation

"Um, I know this is like, a weird question. But you don’t have to answer, I just kinda want to know.." Mikasa nervously trailed off, addressing her friend who was currently talking on the computer.

Annie turned around after minimising the page and faced Mikasa who was sitting on her bed, playing on her phone. Mikasa put the phone down and crossed her legs, leaning forward.

"You know how you’ve got a.. you know-"

"Cock?" Annie cut in, quirking her eyebrow at her now blushing friend.

"Um, yeah. That. Well, I really want to go to second base with guys, but like, I’ve never even seen a penis in real life. I don’t even know what to do," she stammered, trying her best to make her words more eloquent, despite the topic of conversation.

Annie chuckled under her breath and subconsciously spread her legs a bit, only wearing a pair of sweat pants and loose boxers. She was intrigued to see what Mikasa was getting at, and gestured for her to continue on.

"Could you, you know.. umm, show me yours?" she asked, looking down at the sheets after she felt the heat rise to her cheeks. "You don’t have to, I just wanted to you know, see what one looked like and stuff. It’s really stupid actually.. never mind-" **3**

"Mika!" Annie silenced her, shaking her head in amusement and awe of the request. Of course, the idea made her a little uncomfortable, both because it was extremely exposing and she didn’t want to be judged. But, after all, it’s not like Mikasa had much to compare her to.

"Calm down. It’s not stupid, I totally get it. So what, you want me to just whip it out? Or what?" she asked brashly, not sure of how to address such a situation.

"Well, I don’t know. Just you know, show me or something." Mikasa shrugged, truthfully having no idea what she was even talking about.

"Um, ok then." Annie nodded once, before bringing her hand down to cup the outside of her pants where her bulge was. Even though Mikasa hadn’t seen one before, she didn’t want to seem small because she was flaccid, but then again, getting hard might make things awkward. So many decisions.

"Come over here.." Mikasa beckoned shyly, patting down the space on the bed in front of her.

"Oh, ok. Yeah, sure," Annie muttered, hurrying over to the bed, sitting down a few inches away from her friend with her legs crossed, mirroring the dark haired girl’s position.

"So what do you want me to do?" Annie asked, more specifically. It seemed awkward to just pull it out and watch Mikasa stare at it like some kind of caged animal.

"Well, in those movies you told me to watch, they stroke it, right? To get themselves hard?" Mikasa asked, doe eyed and innocent as ever. **1**

Annie tried to suppress a laugh and nodded in thought. So, her best friend wanted her to basically masturbate in front of her? Right, well, this was a new situation. A very unexpected one at that. But, still, anything to help a friend out, right?

"Uh, sure. Yeah, I could do that." Annie shrugged, acting nonchalant despite how nervous she actually was.

She took a moment to breathe before slowly sliding her hand down her body, eyes on her crotch as she slid her hand beneath her pants. She looked up before touching it to see that she still had Mikasa's approval. The girl gave a sweet, encouraging smile. Annie, feeling a little better, slid her hand down further, yielding her soft shaft, giving it a few strokes beneath her pants.

Mikasa, almost squirming in anticipation stuck out her hand and tugged at the waistband of Annie’s pants, causing the blonde to shoot her head up to stare at her friend in shock.

"Hurry up, I wanna see it," she whined adorably, putting her hand back down by her side.

Annie smirked and rolled her eyes, using her free hand to pull down her pants, revealing her boxers and her hand beneath them. She squirmed out of the pants and placed them to the side before looking back up at her friend for approval.

Mikasa’s demeanor had changed somewhat. Her grey eyes seemed darker than before, and she was softly nibbling at her thin, bottom lip, hardly blinking as she intently watched Annie’s movements.

"Take them off," she whispered, her voice lower than before as well.

Annie swallowed, waiting a few seconds to contain herself before she slowly began to pull down the garment, cupping her modestly as the kicked them off alongside her pants. She resumed position, feeling slightly embarrassed due to her nakedness.

"Show me.." Mikasa husked, eyes peeled on the sight between her friends legs which was currently hidden by both of her hands.

"Fine, fine. Calm down," Annie chided, removing one hand and using the other to grip her semi-hard cock, which was already standing at seven inches.

Mikasa gasped and felt her body tense. Her eyes bulged as they fell upon the sight. It was very different to when she watched it on the computer. Like it was right there, so close she could almost touch it, and it was big compared to what she’d seen online.

"Wow," she mouthed, closing her mouth, realising that she was gawking.

Annie wasn’t sure what to do, she didn’t move the entire time, one hand still holding her cock, unmoving as Mikasa stared down at her package with wide eyes, making her a bit uncomfortable.

"C-can you like, stroke it?" Mikasa asked quietly, trying to hide the huskiness creeping into her voice.

Annie bit her lip and realised that it was show time. She looked down and slowly started moving her hand in cautious up and down movements. After a few seconds, it didn’t feel so weird, and she began to stroke herself with more confidence until she was at her full length, eight inches long and completely erect.

"It’s nice," Mikasa found herself saying, not even realising the thought had escaped her lips.

"Thanks," Annie grumbled, letting go of it, allowing Mikasa the full view of her throbbing cock.

"Can you teach me how to give a hand job?" Mikasa asked abruptly, causing Annie to choke on air and shoot her friend a surprised look.

"And how would I do that?" Annie asked, her mouth suddenly dry.

"Just do what you do to yourself to get off. Talk me through it," Mikasa said, as if it were the simplest task in the world.

Annie didn’t want to seem weak or shy. She was Annie fucking Leonhart after all. So she merely nod her head in agreement and confidently began to pump her shaft, faster than before, only now realising how turned on she was.

"So.. it feels good when you stroke it like this," Annie said, demonstrating long strokes from the base to the head.

Mikasa took in every word, hypnotised by the movements, feeling herself getting turned on more with each stroke.

"Can I try?" Mikasa blurted out, blushing furiously when she noticed the way Annie looked at her as if she’d just proposed something criminal.

"You want to give me a hand job?" Annie asked, her voice an octave higher. Sure it sounded fucking hot, but seriously, this was her best friend, she shouldn’t have felt so aroused by the idea.

"Yeah, you know, so I know what to do. You can tell me if I’m doing it right," she said, already starting to shuffle forward, eager to touch it.

"Ok.." Annie gasped out, removing her hand just a little too quickly for someone who was supposed to be teaching.

Mikasa sucked in a sharp breath and stretched out her arm, tentatively taking the length in her hands, softly at first, then seeing the way her friend bucked her hips and bit her lip, she gave it a tight squeeze and gave it a firm stroke.

"You’re so hard, and really big," Mikasa observed, continuing her movements up and down, trying to repeat Annie’s earlier instructions.

"Is this ok?" Mikasa asked, noticing the silence.

Annie nodded quickly and bit down on her tongue to suppress the moans straining her throat, begging to be let out. She’d had a few handjobs before, but for some reason this one was making her fucking crazy.

"Go faster," Annie instructed, not caring anymore how much she was getting off on this.

Mikasa complied, stroking much faster, loving the way Annie threw back her head, signalling that she was doing something right. Spurred on by this, Mikasa shuffled forward and pumped as fast as she could, utterly turned on to the point that she was soaking wet beneath her panties.

"Oh fuck.." Annie moaned, grinding her hips into Mikasa’s movements.

"That’s really hot," Mikasa gasped, watching her friend getting closer to her climax, knowing it was all because of her.

"Am I doing ok?" Mikasa asked, still slightly unsure of what she was supposed to be doing.

Annie tipped her head forward, cheeks flushed and eyes glazed over with arousal. She looked at Mikasa with a look that screamed yes. Unable to form coherent words, Annie let out a stifled moan, bucking upwards in time with Mikasa’s strokes.

"Annie.." Mikasa began, her tone questioning. "Can.. can I you know.." Mikasa struggled, not really sure how to word her request.

Annie looked at her, slightly confused through her glazed arousal. Instead of asking, Mikasa took initiative and sat on her knees, still stroking her cock, and lowered her head.

"Wait- what are you doing?" Annie gasped out, watching in awe as Mikasa lowered her mouth towards her cock.

"Oh, sorry," Mikasa sat back up, completely embarrassed, hand still firmly gripping the shaft.

"No.. no, fuck," Annie cursed at herself in annoyance. She wanted to slap herself, for fucks sake, Mikasa was about to give her a god damn blowjob and she just fucked her chances. Good going, Leonhart.

"You wanna give me head?" Annie asked, more desperately than intended.

Mikasa blushed a little and nodded her head eagerly.

"Well you better hurry up because I’m like ten seconds from blowing my load," Annie breathed, begging her friend with pleading eyes.

Mikasa didn’t waste anymore time before leaning over and taking the tip of the cock in her mouth, running her tongue along the head. Annie groaned loudly and curled her fingers into the sheets. She’d never had a blowjob before, and she was just about sure it was the best thing she’d ever felt.

"Christ, Mikasa” Annie whimpered as the dark haired girl’s head moved down further so that the tip of her cock was prodding at the back of her throat.

Annie couldn’t resist it any longer, she knew she was close. She brought up a hand and fisted a clump of dark hair and guided Mikasa’s movements until her head was bobbing up and down with a growing pace.

"Oh fuck, keep going, that feels so fucking good," Annie moaned, hips thrusting up with a mind of their own.

Mikasa could feel herself pooling between her legs with arousal, more turned on than she’d ever been before. Annie gripped her hair harder and pushed her down so that Mikasa took the full length, choking a bit before coming up for air.

"Don’t stop Mikasa! I’m gonna cum," Annie whined.

"Do you want to cum in my mouth?" Mikasa asked, her mouth at the tip of her cock.

"Do you want me to?" Annie asked, feeling the coiling of arousal tighten, ready to be released.

"Yeah, I wanna taste you," Mikasa said, not giving the blonde a chance to respond before she slid her mouth over her length and began to bob her head with just the right amount of pressure for Annie to cry out in ecstasy as a hot spurt of cum shot from her cock and filled her friend's warm mouth.

Mikasa tried to take all of the creamy liquid in her mouth and swallow it, but there was so much that it started dribbling down her chin. Once the spurts stopped and Annie had reduced to exhausted and spent panting, Mikasa unlatched her mouth from the cock and wiped her mouth with a lazy, satisfied smirk at her heaving friend.

"I liked that," Mikasa said happily, giving a bright smile.

Annie smirked. Of course of all people, Mikasa would act so innocent and cute after giving her the most amazing head.

"You did?" Annie asked, quirking her eyebrow.

"Yeah. It was different, and didn’t taste like I expected. But it was better, and I really like making you feel like that, it was really sexy," Mikasa said with a shy grin.

"Well lets just say I don’t think you’ll ever have any guy trouble with skills like that," Annie said, still in awe of what just happened.

"So I was good?" Mikasa asked with a hopeful look.

"Yes! How many times do I have to tell you?" Annie exclaimed, laughing. "Although I’m still totally turned on," Annie said, looking down at her still extremely hard cock. "So I think I should probably get rid of that.. so I’ll be right back," she said, flinging her legs over the bed and standing up.

"Wait!" Mikasa called out, causing Annie to turn around.

Mikasa gulped, eyes firmly planted on the sight between her friends legs.

"I am too," Mikasa whispered, biting her lip. She was sure it was like a fucking flood down in her panties. She could literally feel the wetness seeping through the material.

"Oh, well, if you want you can use the bathroom first?" Annie suggested, clearly not getting the message Mikasa was trying to send.

"Oh, ok," Mikasa mumbled, walking past her half naked friend and closed the door on her way out.

She walked along the hallway, leaving a confused blonde standing in the middle of her room with a dumbstruck look on her face while she tried to put together the pieces. She may have not been a guy, but her brain certainly acted like one at times. Mikasa huffed when she closed the door of the bathroom and sat down on the closed lid.

"Might as well while I’m here.." she mused, sliding her hand beneath her panties, encompassing the warmth of her slick folds between her fingers.

She gasped at the touch, feeling how swollen her clit was. She rubbed over it a few times, feeling every muscle in her body tighten, but it wasn’t enough to get her off. Mikasa lifted up her ass and slid the garment off so that she was half naked. The cold air caused her breath to hitch, then a thought popped into her mind. She imagined the fingers between her folds were Annie’s, and with that arousing thought, she slid two fingers into her tight entrance.

Mikasa moaned, just a bit too loudly, but continued to touch herself, thrusting her fingers in and out of her wet pussy, a vivid image of her friend’s fingers inside of her. A third finger slid in as she became even more turned on, the pace was fast enough to echo slick noises throughout the tiled room. Mikasa let out a whimper and began bucking her hips in time with her fingers, reaching an unbearably fast pace.

"Oh fuck.." she moaned, her head flinging back and hitting the top of the toilet seat, but didn’t feel the pain.

"Fuck, Annie," Mikasa breathed out, accidentally, not even realising what she was saying anymore.

She was close, and could feel her walls clenching around her fingers, then used her other hand to rub her aching clit.

Little did she know, Annie had left her room as soon as she had walked out, about to knock on the bathroom door to apologise when she head the noises on the other side.

"Fuck, Annie," she heard from the other side of the door, making her, if possible, even harder.

Annie immediately, and shamelessly reached for her erection and began to get herself off to the noises and the image of what Mikasa was doing on the other side. The urge to open the door and see for herself was almost too temping. The frantic pace in which she was stroking her cock was becoming painful for her arm, but nonetheless, the growing noises on the other side of the door kept her going. **1**

"Oh my God, uh..yes!" Annie heard, driving her over the edge.

"Fuck this," she muttered, turning around to impatiently open the door with a bang.

Mikasa’s head shot up in surprise, momentarily halting her movements as her eyes fell upon her friend and an extremely hard cock coming closer towards her. She gasped when Annie aggressively pulled her up by the wrist and shoved her against the wall so that their bodies were pressed together.

"I can’t take it, you’re so fucking hot," Annie husked into the crook of Mikasa’s neck.

"Oh fuck, please, I’m so close Annie, just- fuck!" She yelped when she felt two fingers thrust hard inside of her pussy, instantly picking up a frantic, determined rhythm.

Annie whimpered at the feeling and bit down on Mikasa’s shoulder, feeling her cock twitch against a warm, toned thigh. Annie used her other hand to stroke herself as she fucked her friend with her fingers.

"You’re so tight. I bet you’d feel fucking amazing around my big cock," Annie rasped into Mikasa’s ear, sliding in a third finger for effect.

"Oh!" Mikasa shrieked, her legs almost giving way to the amazing feeling growing inside of her.

"Mmm, I’m gonna fucking cum again," Annie groaned, nuzzling her nose into Mikasa’s neck, fucking her knuckle deep.

"Cum on my pussy," Mikasa breathed out hotly, sending a sharp jolt of arousal down to Annie’s ever growing erection, causing a trail of precum to ooze from the head of her cock.

"Fuck, you’re dirty.." Annie smirked, stroking herself even faster as Mikasa began to convulse around her fingers.

"Mmm.. fucking hell. Annie, I- oh shit.. I want.." Mikasa stammered, caught between finishing her request and the feeling of her approaching orgasm.

"What do you want?" Annie asked, pumping her fingers inside of the dark haired harder, hitting a spot that made the black haired girl cry out in pleasure and dig her nails into Annie’s back.

"I.. I want you to fuck me.." she choked out.

"I am fucking you," Annie said, confused.

"No. I want you to fuck me," Mikasa pleaded, making Annie’s eyes bugle at the realization of what she was referring to. The thought alone almost made her cum.

"But, I don’t have a condom," Annie tried to reason, knowing very well that her words were weak and unconvincing.

"Fuck! I don’t care, just fucking put your cock in my pussy, now!" Mikasa hissed, enough to make Annie lose all inhibition and roughly direct her length into Mikasa’s extremely tight, extremely wet opening. **5**

"Oh my fucking God," Annie gasped at the feeling, sliding herself further inside, throwing her head back at the feeling of tight walls squeezing her throbbing shaft. It was better than she had ever imagined.

"Ah, fuck," Mikasa winced. "You’re so big," she gritted through a clenched jaw.

"You’re so tight," Annie replied breathlessly, pushing herself up harder until she completely filled the writhing girl against her.

"Ugh, more.." Mikasa begged, fingernails finding their way under Annie’s top and scratching down her back in need. "You feel so fucking good," she whimpered.

"Mmm, you like my cock inside you, Mikasa?" Annie teased, giving one particularly hard thrust, eliciting a high pitched noise from the other girl.

"Fuck! Do that again," Mikasa moaned against Annie’s neck, knowing it wouldn’t take much for her to be pushed over the edge. Her whole body was shuddering with the closeness of her orgasm.

Annie repeated the movement, giving harder thrusts, hitting a spot inside the girl that made them both groan with noises of pleasure. Annie needed her to cum, otherwise she’d be pulling out too soon, which neither of them wanted, so she worked double time, seeing as though Mikasa was so responsive.

"I want you to cum all over my cock," Annie said, feeling Mikasa’s nails dig even harder into her skin, her head trashing to the side in abandon. She knew she was close now. "Fuck!" Annie yelled, suddenly pulling out after feeling her friends walls convulse around her in an intense orgasm.

"Annie!" Mikasa whined in outrage of the ill timed action.

Annie bit her lip, holding back her own orgasm for the sake of her friend and groaned impatiently, quickly sliding her cock back inside her friend. Mikasa gasped loudly and flung her arms around Annie’s neck, grinding against her as her orgasm intensified. Annie clenched her eyes shut, willing her orgasm to wait ten damn seconds more, because the feeling and sight of Mikasa cumming hard onto her cock was too much for her to handle.

"I have to pull out.." Annie panted.

Mikasa gave a pained noise and rode her incredible orgasm for a few seconds more before whispering a breathless ‘ok’. Annie pulled out as quickly as she could, feeling the heat rise up her shaft, spilling out the second she was free from the confines of Mikasa’s opening. She didn’t even need to touch herself before she came onto her friend's pussy. She’d never felt more relief in her life, burying her nose into Mikasa’s neck to suppress the string of curses and noises falling from her lips.

"Uhh, shit. Annie, fuck," Mikasa moaned, looking down at her cum-covered pussy, dripping down her thighs with both of their arousal.

"That was fucking crazy," Annie said breathlessly, coming down from her endless high.

"That was hot," Mikasa corrected, still in a daze of aftershocks.

"Please ask your parents if you can stay the night," Annie begged desperately.

Mikasa smirked down at her friend. “Why?” she asked coyly.

"Because I’ve got condoms in my room and after that, I don’t think we’ll be getting any sleep. Oh, and my parents are out all night," Annie said confidently, looking up at grey eyes with a lustful stare.

Mikasa bit her lip and felt the heat rise in her body again.

"Ok, but first I should probably take a shower," she said, looking between her legs and her soaked thighs.

Annie suddenly fell to her knees, licking a trail up a toned thigh, gathering the liquid onto her tongue, looking up into her friend's eyes before her tongue met her slick folds.

"I think I can help with that," she said with a sly grin.


End file.
